


Stucky Song List (5 songs that remind me of Stucky)

by Lady_of_Cold



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Cold/pseuds/Lady_of_Cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a lot, but I REALLY love Stucky, and I found some songs that remind me of them a lot, so I guess I wanted to share them. I wish I had good writing skills like the other people here to write a decent Stucky fanfic, but I am a TERRIBLE writer, so the best I can do is share a songlist. Who knows , maybe it will inspire some other Stucky fanfics.^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky Song List (5 songs that remind me of Stucky)

1)Ghost Love Score-Nightwish ( If you think about the lyrics, it kinda maybe will remind you of them. It's like telling it from Both POVs At least that's what I think. The song is 10 minutes long.)

2)Teenage Dream-Katy Perry( Well, this could be good for a High School AU of Stucky or PreSerum Stucky, even though they probably didn't have skinny jeans way back then. )

3)ET-Katy Perry ( Probably could happens after Steve meets Bucky again. To me, it's basically Steve's Point of view after seeing Bucky again after so long. He's willing to be the victim of the Winter Soldier. )

4)Bring me to Life-Evanescence ( Oh, my god, after listening this and thinking of Stucky, it just fit. Like the part about "sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home." and "Call my name and save me from the dark." There is a lot of lyrics that remind me of Stucky.It's like the song is from Bucky's Point of View and he's talking to Steve.)

5)Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis ( The chorus just makes me think of how maybe SHIELD think that Steve's a little crazy for loving Bucky and try to keep them apart, since Bucky's not exactly himself. This is post serum. But to be honest, I think SHIELD would totally be like that. XD )

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is happening to read this, if you guys have any other songs that remind you of Stucky, please leave some in the comments section if you want to. I would love to see more songs. And maybe I will compile another list. Please don't hesitate to leave a review or a few opinions of the songs in the songlist. ^^  
> My first work in ao3. Please be kind.


End file.
